Tin man the story continues
by LsD1251
Summary: Right so this is going to be an epic journey for D.G and the gang new characters and most likly a romance between one lonley princess and one gruff tin man.


disclaimer: well first story so I'm new at this but I don't own any names, or references to other movies or Tin man

disclaimer: well first story so I'm new at this but I don't own any names, or references to other movies or Tin man. If I'm forgetting something I guess I'll get it next time.

"D.G would you like to answer this?" D.G's bright blue eyes went wide in surprise she had been day dreaming again and hadn't heard a word her professor said. "um actually no I wouldn't like to answer it sorry don't have a clue what the answer is." She stated quite calmly and ignored the bouts of laughter erupting from her class mates. She her self allowed her self to grin mischievously she felt Sid the guy who sat behind her pat her on the back. The teacher who was in older gentlemen rolled his eyes "well perhaps if you actually listened to what I was saying you would know it." "well that would take all the fun out of guessing wouldn't it?" D.G shot back raising in eyebrow "would any one like to help out Ms. Gale?" the teacher grumbled and she saw some know it all girl in the front of the room raise her hand. D.G rolled her eyes and mumbled "figures." She always day dreamed in this class it was hard not to after all the teacher had one of those mono tone voices and he just went on and on about history it was damn annoying.

She peered over to the clock on the wall twenty more minutes then she was done at least for the weekend anyways. One year of college down and one more left she thought miserably to her self. Finally the teacher dismissed the class and their were shouts of joy from everyone around her. Since it was the last month of school everyone was acting crazy people were partying in ever dorm room people were getting arrested left and right for lewd behavior or disorderly conduct. Just another summer break for college kids D.G thought to her self. She was shaken out of her deep thought by the same kid who had slapped her on the back earlier "come on D.G were going drinking let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a large group of people "it's only two o clock in the afternoon." She stated in disbelief "it's a Friday and there are only two more weeks of school come on." He ordered her and she found her self being swept away with the masses. She didn't mind in the slightest in fact hanging out with her new found friends and drinking made her forget about what happened a year ago.

It made her forget all about the o.z and she was glad because she was being honest with her self when she promised to never return there and she didn't want to. One month there was enough to send her back to Kansas and the life that she had grown tired of. But it was home it was something she knew and she could do anything she wanted here there were no guards to constantly follow her no death threats from crazy people she was just regular plain old D.G and that suited her just fine. Here she could work on cars, and bikes and where pants, and sneakers, and t-shirts and she was just a face among the masses. That suited her just fine and besides it's not like there was anyone their who would really miss her. Her parents hardly knew her and were to busy worrying about the well being of the entire o.z kingdom to concentrate on bonding with their way ward daughter. AZ her older sister had so many mental problems that she was trying to get through that D.G seriously doubted she would ever be sane again. And It was all her fault to begin with. Her robo parents well they were in the garbage heap somewhere in the o.z the witch had made sure they were destroyed and they were the only two people that D.G really cared about regardless if they were real or not. And the three men whom had helped her in more ways then she would ever admit well like everyone else she's ever cared about they left to. So did they really think she would sit around and rot in the oz while her friends left her and her family couldn't be bothered with her? It took her about a month to realize that wasn't where she belonged and so she wrote a letter to her parents left it on her bed and whereing what she wore when she came into the o.z she conjured up a travel storm and left. She was surprised at first after a month went by that no one came looking for her but she assumed they would give her time alone and maybe they would forget about her.

At least Toto did teach her some things while she spent all those hours studying magic and the o.z. "earth to D.G?" Sid asked waving a hand over her blank face. She hadn't realized she was already out side and walking towards the closest bar. "sorry I got distracted Sid." Sid grinned boyishly at her and sighed he knew her well enough to know that she was thinking about her past she always got that expression on her face when she thought about things she wouldn't' tell anyone. D.G couldn't help but return Sid's smile he really was a charmer and the best friend she could have asked for. When she got back to Kansas she really didn't know what to do she couldn't go back to her old home she couldn't' stay there the memories were to fresh and painful. So she stopped there merely to pack up all her belongings and taking her father's old truck she drove out to the nearest college fully intent on finishing up her school finally. She drove to the closest college town she could find and it just so happened to be four hours away from where she lived before. Not having any money she walked into the counselors office and laid it all down on the line. They managed to put her in a housing unit that was for both males and females and signed her up for classes. Her room mate as she soon found out was none other than Sid Hossa twenty three year old star hockey player who was finally finishing up his bachelors degree in college then going to play for the NHL. He was rowdy, loud, opiniated, probably the most popular man on campus, good looking and a quite the charmer.

The two of them got along right from the get go and he became her best friend at college. She felt Sid's hand grab a hold of her own and tug her into the bars entrance. D.G remembered the first time she saw Sid he wasn't in their small tight living confinements. So D.G just dropped her stuff off and began walking aimlessly around the hallways were packed with people yelling and throwing stuff around to be honest it was rowdy as hell people were drinking alcohol openly something she was pretty sure wasn't allowed but it seemed like this place was a party school. "hey cutie your new here." She stopped short to see a young man with black hair that was spiky and sticking up all over the place. He had a goatee and bright light brown eyes that looked golden and he was rolling around on a computer chair apparently playing hockey in the hall ways with a bunch of other guys. She couldn't help but find him attractive the man was gorgeous and he seemed to know it to. But D.G merely grinned and nodded "ya I am this place seems pretty crazy." She told him and he nodded his head and stood up towering over D.G when he did so "name is Sid Hossa what's your name hun?" He asked her and the guys around him laughed "d.G nice to meet ya." She shook his hand and his grin widened "where are you staying at?" "Dorm 123" She stated and the guys around him laughed "your in luck then cause that's my dorm looks like I got a room mate guys." He stated happily and dropped the short stick he was using and grabbed her arm "where you going sid?" A guy with a purple Mohawk called out in out rage "showing D.G around." He stated and ever since then the two of them had became really close. So close in fact that about three months later they started dating and a month after that were pretty much boy friend and girl friend. She wasn't really looking for a relationship not at all actually her heart was still longing for a certain man who had rode away in to the sun set never to return. But Sid was very handsome, and knew how to cheer her up so she really couldn't help her self. It wasn't anything serious because after he had finished his classes which would be in a week he was taking a plane out to Chicago to start training camp with the black hawks.

"man I'm going to miss this I'm really going to miss you." Sid stated buying D.G a drink and she grinned and kissed him on the lips "your to sweet you know." She said with a sigh and he winked at her. "come on D.G can I move in with you after he leaves." Sid's friend Max begged he was twenty two and had always had a thing for D.G. He was the one that she had met with the purple Mohawk although now it was bright red. Sid huffed angrily "shut up will ya." He stated angrily "oh is Sid mad that he won't be there to protect his girl." Max asked Sid frowned he knew their relationship would be over a week but Sid had begged her to come with him. He didn't want it to end he cared about her a lot. But she knew she couldn't' go with him she had to finish school and start living her life. And with Sid's help and having new friends D.G slowly forgot about the o.z and the three friends she had grown to care for more than she would ever admit. Sometimes she would wonder about them especially Cain did he ever come back did he die in combat did he ever wonder what happened to her at all. It was like he acted as though he didn't even care about her at least that's what it seemed like to D.G. The man who had protected her for seven days rode off with a group of men without even saying good bye. That felt worse than anything she had ever experience in her life even realizing that her robo parents were destroyed. Because she was starting to fall for him and for some stupid reason she thought maybe she could change him. That was another great thing about Sid he never questioned her about what happened in her past he knew it was a touchy subject and that she didn't want to bring it up and he respected that. A week went bye quickly and before D.G knew it she was driving Sid to the air port. She wasn't that upset she just knew she would be lonely without him. He kissed her deeply and hugged her tight "please change your mind and come out there even if it's just for the summer." He begged and D.G smiled "I'll think about it I promise give me a call if you want but no pressure or anything I hope I hear from you." D.G said sadly "you will I promise." He stated with a grin and kissing her once more he took off on a plane and left.

That was one more part of her life that had gone away for ever. She drove back feeling a little depressed but happy that at least she still had some direction in her life. When she got back to her dorm room she saw that Max had already began moving in. She rolled her eyes in two weeks they would be leaving for the summer anyways and D.G was at a loss for what to do. She had saved enough money from working at the book store and at the local mechanic shop to do some traveling but she just wished she had someone to go with. Max jumped up when he saw her come in and hugged her tightly "it's ok D.G I know it will be weird now that Sid is gone but I'll be here with ya." D.G laughed as he pulled her to the couch and handed her a beer. "hey live every day?" He asked and she clinked her bottle with his "like it's your last." She replied with a grin. So when two more weeks went by she was still just as clue less as to what she was going to do. D.G was laying underneath a particularly rusty old jeep fixing the axles as she let her mind ponder her choices. See if she could find a cheap apartment around here and wait until school started go visit Sid who had called her already ten times since he had left asking her to come out there and visit. Or Max and his soon to be girl friend Lydia said they would travel with D.G and they could go to Australia. She was really considering doing that she had always wanted to go and at least she would have her friends with her although she would have been the third wheel it still would be fun. "all right D.G it's beautiful out get out of here and enjoy your self." She saw her boss's head poke out from the side of the jeep and she quickly scooted out from underneath the car. "awesome thanks Frank I'll see ya on Monday." She exclaimed and raced to her bike.

It was Friday school was officially over they still had one week to pack up all their belongings though and every one she knew was going to stay the week to continue hanging out and partying with their friends. "aren't' you even gonna wash up" Frank asked with a laugh as she still had her jump suit on and grease and dirt all over her arms and face. "no time going to meet up with some friends and go catch a concert." She stated as her bike roared to life "have fun." Frank called out and with a wave she drove back to the dorm houses. Mean while Max , Lydia and two of their friends named Dave, and Josh had just began smoking out of a large glass bong and laughing loudly. "man I can't wait to see Drop kick Murphy's tonight it's going to be fucking awesome." Max stated inhaling deeply Lydia a girl who was tall skinny and had a long dreads in her hair nodded. "I can't wait either dude." The four of them were oblivious to the yells and shouts coming from out side their room and out side the apartment. They were all talking loudly and having a good time with music blaring from their stereo they didn't here the door being pounded and didn't hear the door even open and in walk a man who looked like he had no business being in a college.


End file.
